tabsiafandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Nemmet
Timothy Nemmet is a founding member of TABSIA, & a disgraced teen footballer. Growing up in downtown New Jamestown, Timothy learnt that family meant more than blood. Biography Early Life (2002-2012) Timothy Nemmet was born on the poor side of the large, cosmopolitan city of New Jamestown, to a retail worker mother & aspiring musician father. He was the second of the couple's six children, the youngest (Bella Nemmet) arriving when Timothy was 7. It is mentioned that Timothy's father wanted more children than his mother did. Timothy, while not being particularly academically inclined, still greatly enjoyed his early years at primary school. He interacted well with other students, excelled in Physical Education, & generally was labelled as either the class dad or clown. However, as his popularity in school became more secure, his home life grew evermore turbulent. His father gradually became more & more reliant on alcohol through Timothy's life, becoming unpredictably violent or depressive depending on his mood. After bruising his mother twice on her face, he left the family in 2011. Timothy's mother, now even poorer without his father's presence, chose to move the family to a nearby small town, Follyn's Hollow, due to the cheap rent & advertised "community spirit". Teen Years (2012-2019) Timothy continued to be a loving, well-behaved child through his time in middle school, both helping his mother raise his younger siblings adapt to the change in their lives & making waves as a football prodigy. However, the absence of Timothy's father began to gradually bother him more & more throughout his teen years. His sport skills allowed him a scholarship to a private high school, however this didn't stop him falling in with a bad crowd; he made many friends outside of the school & got wrapped up in the underworld of drugs, gang violence, & general cain. He was asked to drop out to another school after two years (2017), due to his leaving the football team (triggered by random mandatory drug testing) & involvement with "unsavory" characters from the surrounding area (such as Duke Mason & Han Mythrall). Timothy Happily obliged the administration as he had wanted to leave for some time, & made his own arrangements to leave the following week. At Follyn Public High, Timothy was very popular for a few weeks, before getting in a fight over a boy's treatment of a girl that left him actively disliked by most of his peers. Timothy joined the art club, but left after two meets & not feeling accepted. After weeks of ostracism, Timothy met Ven Cerise, a student at the same school two years younger than him. TABSIA (2020-?) Timothy joined TABSIA in his second last year of school, after being asked by his mother to take some more interest in his own life, & find an extracurricular he was actually passionate about. Timothy, with encouragement from his newfound friend Ven, decided to attempt to find a passion, but felt he didn't fit in with any of the kids in the clubs he enjoyed. Instead, he & Ven decided to join a club that looks "low effort at best", reaching out to Michael the next day & thus completing the main cast of TABSIA members for the first season. Physical Attributes Timothy is lanky, blond, & generally athletic. He was never very beefy even in his football days, but he has thinned up considerably since then. He is said to have quite a "pretty face", evidenced by his hinted extensive dating history. He is also considered physically imposing by most of the Agency's acquaintances, & is frequently referred to as the "muscle" of TABSIA. He is physically inclined, shown to be both athletic & stoic, & has mentioned he considers joining a casual sport team when he gets bored. Traits & Abilities Abilities Timothy's main skill of worth, of course, is his physical strength & abilities. He is as quick as some professional runners, & strong enough to lift a grown man over his head (according to Beth Nemmet), which comes in very handy for the agency, especially in quasi-combat situations. However, in addition to this, Timothy also has a myriad of hobbies & skills. He is a talented artist, proficient in realism & working hard to develop a style he likes. He is also though of as the heart of the group, & while not particularly intelligent, he has said he enjoys psychology & wants to continue his study of it. He understands people almost supernaturally, & his friends have speculated that he may have some empath properties. Traits Through his formative years, Timothy showed to be a sweet child, loyal to a fault, enjoying art & sport. After his father left, he was forced to take on a leadership role in the family situation, & while he helped his sister & mother raise his younger four siblings, his ideas of responsibility (particularly of men) was warped from the beginning. He allows anybody to make any manner of bad decisions & often actively helps them procure equipment to do so (eg soft drugs), but only if he considers them to be fundamentally mature enough to do so. So far, in the show's run, the only people Timothy truly considers equals seem to be Renée Tresham, older sister Jessica Nemmet, & old friend Frankie Rogers. If Timothy doesn't consider a person capable of making their own decisions (not meaningfully condescendingly), he will go to the ends of the earth to protect them from whatever he deems a threat, which could be anything from another person, a seemingly harmless situation, or even (in extreme cases) themselves. This consideration encompasses all of his younger siblings, mother, Ven, & generally anybody Timothy cares about. He regards authority extremely warily, & in the beginning of the series, considers Michael Lum as such. He is incredibly loyal to those who he trusts, & will often get himself into terrible situations because of it. He doesn't, however, hesitate to remove himself from any situation he becomes uncomfortable in.